Optical head-mounted displays are wearable devices that include a display operative to enable viewing an image received from a source, such as a portable processing device. The head-mounted display typically employs suitable viewing optics for the purpose of superimposing the image with parts of the surrounding scene. Thus, the image is typically superimposed on the direct view of the user. The viewing display is operative such that a wearer is not required to look away from his viewpoint to view the combined image.
These display devices may find utility in many areas, such as training, machine control, and entertainment. Their viewing optics may use various technologies including, for example, waveguiding and/or holographic technologies. These technologies are, however, relatively complex and costly to implement.
It would therefore be desired to propose a system void of these deficiencies.